One of the significant problems encountered in disc brake usage in that brake shoes must be firmly held in radial and circumferential position while permitting their movement in axial directions. The holding of the brake shoes, while permitting their axial movement, presents difficulties.
Another problem inherent in brake shoes is that vibrations may be encountered due to the necessity of mounting the shoes for axial sliding. Vibrations are disturbing to the vehicle operator and, if severe, could cause undue wear of the brake shoes and lining secured thereto.
The present invention seeks to solve the problems of undesirable vibration and retention of the brake shoes in radial and circumferential positions while permitting movement in axial directions.